Erigor
Erigor (エリゴール, Erigōru) was the strongest member of the former Dark Guild Eisenwald. He became infamously known as the Death God (死神, Shinigami) due to being a Mage that only accepted assassination jobs. This epithet of him was supported by his weapon of choice, a scythe. His bounty remains unknown since it is unseen. Appearance :Voice Actor: Jonathan Brooks (English), Kōichi Tōchika (Japanese) Erigor is an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver/grey hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, sometimes partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are dark, he seems to lack eyebrows, has an elongated face with sharp features, and somewhat pointed ears. His eyes are circled by dark lines, and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back. Erigor dons a torn Japanese-like outfit befitting his role as the Shinigami. He is shown bare-chested, with all of his tattoos visible, and his lower body is covered in different layers of clothing: he sports a long, worn skirt, reminiscent of an hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt. He has a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, with its edges hanging on his back, and traditional geta sandals on his feet. His attire is completed by a pair of distinctive dark gloves, each adorned by a light “''X''” on the back, and by bandages wrapped around his forearms. Personality Erigor is a ruthless man known for having completed a large amount of assassination contracts despite the Magic Council having prohibited so, choosing money over people's lives. Erigor's most distinctive trait is his dislike for legal guilds, having been the author of the plan to eliminate their Guild Masters. He strongly believes that his guild was deprived of its rights by the legal guilds, and thinks that those who live without knowing about such "injustice" deserve death, a punishment which he, the Shinigami, must be the one giving them; something which shows he also takes great pride in the epithet he owns, having created his persona around it. He doesn't seem to care much about his comrades, having casually injured Kageyama when he didn't get rid of Dragneel Natsu, and having left all of his guild behind to fight the Mages from Fairy Tail. He has the tendency to refer to his enemies in a derogatory way, calling them "flies", and also appears to have a liking for dangerous artifacts, having spent time praising the Lullaby and its destructive capabilities. Synopsis Lullaby arc Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Eisenwald Members Category:Antagonists Category:Dark Mages Category:Guild Ace Category:Oración Seis